Darwin
by zaviour
Summary: Darwin is a place where everyone lives in harmony but it is being Jeopardised duo to a conflict. One person who is the hope is taken out to earth, but gets lost. Will she ever get back? Parings inside. Warning: Gender-bending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first GW story. Please enjoy. Relena knows about Duo. Not at first but yes she knows about Duo's world.**

**Parings: 1X2 3X4 6X5X13 side(friendly or brotherly) OCX2 6X2X13 3X2 RX2**

**Warning: Female! Duo. Gender-bending. OOCness and AU, at least semi.**

The cries of a hard raging battle could be heard in the room of the big fort occupies by a lot of bodies of people all dead, all wearing expensive clothes.

"Run. Don't look back" a guy with blond hair cried to a small child maybe about four. "Go" he tried again trying to regain his breath. He looked about 18 years with bright green eyes.

"T-Taishe" cried the child. Her sweet voice carrying out to the person despite the noise of battle going outside the house. "D-Don't leave us"

The guy turned to a boy of sixteen with black hairs cut short to match the royalty he was, his clothes a formal attire for monarch, "take care of your sister. Make sure no harm comes to her Kane. Even if you are not her real brother you still love her. I can see it in your eyes. Promise you will protect her with your life if necessary." The guy says with his last breath and reaches for girl's heart shaped face as he dies. The girl tries to catch him only to be stopped by the black haired guy. "I promise to you my friend even if you are no longer alive."

"Kane" the girl begin only to be stopped by cane

"Not now Danniel. We need to leave this place." The Kane says seriously. His silver eyes looking at his sister with love and determination.

"But Taishe, Alexia. What about everyone else Kane?" came the question. The child was small for her age with white hairs which took a blue tint coming down to her back. Her wide reddish-purple eyes looking up to the guy pleading. Her formal red Kimono panted with blood.

"They already left. I made everyone leave earlier today. Let's go." When the girl showed no intentions to move the guy picked up the girl and began running.

"Kane no. We need to go back. We need to save them. They can still be saved." The girl cried. "No they cannot." Her adopted brother countered. "Those who are alive can come out alive. We cannot save them. I know your power-what you have, but please. You need to be alive if you want this place to go back to how it was. All those unicorns and fairies and other creatures you remember count on your survival. If you do not live now no one will survive."

"But Kane-"

"No but. You are the last Dagon. Dagon Yuuki. You are the last of that line and even you know that no one after you can be made Dagon. Eve-sama made it quite clear that after you there will be no Dagon. Even if you are immortal you are not invincible yet. Your powers will not mature till you are 16. Till then you are no use to them. Let's go before your health declines further, I don't want you to fall sick. You are fragile as you are" The guy said. 'Let it go child. You cannot win', came a voice in the girl's mind.

"Ok. Where are we going brother?" The sweet voice asked.

"To another dimension. Earth it's called. Hopefully there you will be safe till we clear the situation here. Kami-tousan has asked me to take you there for safety so I shall." The boy responded.

"All right", came the soft reply. 'Don't be afraid child everything will be alright', came the same comforting voice.

The guy opened his palm and a black light manifested in his palm creating a portal. Both of them stepped through it and reach in a house. The guy turned to his sister.

"Listen" he said taking a band from his pocket. "This will change your appearance for the time being till someone comes to take you. Alright." He places the band on the child's wrist. "Do not under any circumstances open it. Only you and I can remove it" he says as the child's magnificent mane turns golden brown and the eyes indigo-purple. "Do not tell anyone your name Danniel Cloven." The guy instructed. Just as a couple steps out.

"Y-Your majesty. Your early." They guy says on seeing Kane. The guy is extremely tall almost 7 feet. His brown hair hides his one blue eye. His sharp face looked no older than 20. The women almost identical with just the length of hair a little longer past the shoulder. Kane turns his silver eyes to them.

"Ah. Natasha. James. How nice to see you. I believe you have not met Danniel yet. Have you." He asks.

"No your majesty. May I inquire who this is?" the women, Natasha ask.

"She is Danniel Cloven." Kane replies.

"Danniel Cloven? Dagon Yuuki? Oh god. We're sorry your highness." The guy pleads.

"Listen you both. A situation has arrived in Darwin. As you know it is a junction place of heaven, hell, Earth and every other thing. I need to resolve it. You will take care of Danniel she is under illusion right now. Alright?" Kane asked.

"Yes your majesty" they both replied. "But Earth is at war here. It could be dangerous." Natasha said

"No matter. She is safer here" Kane said. "Kami-sama requested it."

"But Kane I want to go with you. Back home." Came the soft reply.

"No. Stay here. Eve and Lucifer will teach you to use your powers in your dreams. Don't argue" Kane said.

"OK" came the soft reply. Kane opened the portal again and entered it.

"So what now?" the girl asks.

"Now we take you shopping" Natasha says with a huge smile on her face. "Oh you are like a doll. I'm so envious. My son died three years ago. He should have been seven now. His name was Triton Bloom." She finishes nostalgically.

"Ok." Says the child.

"So what should we call you?" asked James. When both looked at him he flushes. "What? We can't call him your highness or majesty. It will draw attention." He finishes.

"Dan will do till I find a better name" the child says softly.

**AFTER SIX MONTHS-**

"Natasha, let's go go go" a bouncy brown haired girl says.

"Alright. Dan" the women named Natasha comes out. "James hurry" she calls.

The tall man appears and all three of them leave home. "Where are we going?" Dan asks.

"L2." The man replies.

"The space colony?" asks the hyper child.

"Yes" replies Natasha. "Have you heard from Eve or Lucifer recently?" she asks to change the topic.

"Yes every night. They teach me." The child replies excitedly as the mount the ship.

The rest of the journey to L2 is spend in relative silence. All three of them reading their books.

**Outside-**

"That was fun" the child chips as she drags them all inside a shop.

"Yes" just as James replies they hear a car siren and they are ambushed by officers.

"Who are you?" Natasha asks.

"We are OZ soldiers. We have proof that you are aiding the Alliances by providing them weapons." The guy says. "Surrender or die" says the man.

"Dan run" Natasha says as the guy fires.

Dan is struck by fear. _"Run. Don't look back"_

_"T-Taishe"_

"N-NO" she replies.

"Dan GO" Natasha screams as the bullet hits her._ 'N-No' _the child thinks. 'child go. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain.' The voice says as Dan runs.

She runs till she collides with a boy about 10 with sandy blond hairs. "Are you all right. Where are your parents?" he asks.

Her eyes fills with tears causing the guy to panic. "What's wrong. Are you all right? I'm sorry" he says.

"My parents are dead" the child replies.

"Shit child. What is your name?" the guy asks.

"I-I don't know" the child says.

"Don't worry kid. Do you want to join my gang." He ask her.

"Yes" she replies. 'After all, who knows when Kane will be back?' She thinks to herself.

**In the shop-**

As Natasha sees the child run she turns to the officers. Despite the bullet in her leg she manages to stand up.

"You-You are not human" one of the OZ guard exclaims.

"Damn right I am not" Natasha says as she kills them all.

"You know you could have done it earlier" James says.

"Not with the kid around" Natasha says. "She has already seen so much. I don't want her to see this."

As she comes out and looks in the street, she finds no one in the street.

"Um James. We lost Dan" she says nervously.

"WHAT" James exclaims. "Shit. Kaname will kill us" he says.

**After eight years (Duo's POV) -**

I am twelve now but thanks to the bracelet given to me by Kane and my teachers I look almost sixteen though not all that tall.

I am training to be a Guandam Pilot and mission Meteor is approaching. I act like a fool and bind my breasts to look like a guy but most consider me rather girly.

When I first met G, he told me I was an idiot. 'But he changed his view in two days and proclaimed you a genius.' A voice said

"Yes Eve. I know. But then he and rest of the scientists know the truth. I told them" I replied. I need to go or I will be late. I say to Eve. I put a cheery smile on my face as I approached G.

"Duo." G said "J is on the screen" he says. On the screen was a man.

J trained me for some time. His trainee has already left .

"Are you ready boy?" J asks.

"Yes" I reply.

**End.**

**Phew. That was something. Well in this story Duo knows every scientist. Well only he knows. Everyone knows nothing about it. Please review. **

**If you have a question please ask.**


	2. Beginning of everything

**A/N: Please enjoy. Relena knows about Duo. Not at first but yes she knows about Duo's world and Duo. On second note everyone knows about Darwin but it is like a dream to go there. Second chapter.**

**Parings: 1X2 3X4 6X5X13 side(friendly or brotherly) OCX2 6X2X13 3X2 RX2 5X2**

**Warning: Female! Duo. Gender-bending. OOCness and AU, at least semi.**

**Special thanks to Brystak2000 and Tokyo10.**

**Duo's POV-**

It's been six months since mission meteor started. I got to know a lot about other pilots. Right now we all are sitting in the lobby of our safe house. I can now remain in other form undetected. I have mastered my powers. But how will I explain this to my teammates. So I keep this illusion.

My eyes fell on Trowa. He is 03. Tall really. Well taller than me at least and from all of us. Doesn't take much. Has a green eye covered by a brown bang. He kinda remind me of James and Natasha. I wonder if he is related to them. Eve says he creature blood in him. Same as Natasha. I wonder, can he be Triton? Who knows. Eve isn't telling me. His fallen angel power, a little below a demon but that can be solved with practice.

As I move my eves they fell on a blond sitting next to Trowa. Quarter. 04. He is small with blue eyes. Well one or two inches smaller then me in this illusion. In reality I am smaller. I sometimes take off the bracelet when no one is around. He, Quater is really sweet and kind. I don't know how he got involved in the war. Lucifer says it's the fey blood in him. All fey's have tendency of getting in trouble. Look at me. But his and Trowa made a cute couple.

As I move my eyes next they fell on Wufei. A black haired man. He is really fiery. Talks about Injustice really passionately. Really like his kins. I suspected his to be of Dragon blood and both my companions confirmed it. If his nature didn't then his ranting gave it away.

Then there is Heero. He is of Demon blood alright. His dark and cobalt blue eyes are really striking. Really cold. He is all about mission. He would have made a striking captain. Would have made all Demons proud. I well, I have kind of crush on him. I mean, who won't. That guy is a walking sex bag, with his wild hairs. His looks look like , just shagged.

Well to tell you the truth, I think both him and Wufei hate me and think I am an idiot. Trowa doesn't know what to think and Quarter is too impolite to say something. No one accept the professors know about my secrets.

"So Fei" I began only to be cut off by Wufei.

"My name if Wufei Maxwell. Wufei. Not Fei. This is injustice." He says causing me to giggle. He is really cute when he is like this. It's really fun to riffle him up. He bursts like a volcano.

"Anyway Fei. Do you like your surprise." I asked him.

"What surprise." He asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing big. Just see your gundam. You will come to know." I tell him. His stands up to go to hanger to check on his gundam.

"What did you do Duo." Quater asks. Politely.

"Oh nothing serious Quater." I tell him. Just as a cry is heard from the hanger.

"Maxwell" Wufei cries and comes charging at me with his sword. "This is Injustice. You painted my gundam pink. Injustice."

I laugh and begin to run. He really is cute. Just then Heero's laptop beeps. Looks like a mission.

"Stop" he says. "You 02 have a mission with 03 and 04" he says. "You are to retrieve some information." He says calmly.

"When are we leaving?" Quater asks.

"Now in two hours" he says causing me to sigh.

**OZ Headquarters Zeches's POV-**

We were all in a conference to decide what to do about those gundam pilots. Trezie is getting impatient about what to do. They are enemies.

"We will capture them." He says and I sighs. Really.

"And then what?" I ask him.

"Then we kill him." He says. What a piety 05 sure was cute.

"Can we keep one as a toy?" I ask him. He smirks.

"Yes" he says.

"Let me do it" Lady Une says.

"Patience." Trezie says. "Today we have someone here." He says.

A person comes out of the shadows. The guy tall and really bulky with black hairs in spikes with striking cold silver eyes came inside. Really handsome. His clothes were one wore by really rich. His aura and pose says dangerous. He looked like he could kill us in one strike with his bare hands.

"He" begin Trezie. "is Kaname Kane"

As he said this I could feel everyone going rigid. I mean who won't. Kaname Kane. He is basically a legend.

**Kaname's POV-**

As I stood in front I was reminded of the time I came here.

I had finally restored peace and harmony there and came to retrieve my sister but got the shock of my life.

_Flashback-_

_I stepped out from the portal directly in front of Natasha and James. It had been 6 years since I had seen my sister or heard from her._

_"__I have come to take Danniel" I tell them. "The situation in Darwin has been taken care of."_

_"__Um Kaname-sama." Begin Natasha. I look around but could not see my sister. I frowned. Something is wrong. Worry begin to settle in my mind._

_"__Where is she" I asked Natasha._

_But the answer came from James instead. "Kaname" he said. "we lost her" he told me simply. Lost. Lost. How could he._

_"How could you?" I ask them my voice full of cold fury. They begin to tell me. Lucifer must have stopped the tracking so that no one can find her. I sigh. I could not blame them for this._

_"Now what do we do" Natasha asks me. "Find her. But discreetly." I tell them and left to only tell the council. I knew they would help. They adore her. Even after all these years._

_End Flashback_

They all look at me.

"So what are you looking for?" blond one asks. I think his name was Zetches. Looks like Trezie told them about me when I was not paying attention.

"I am looking for a guy with long brown hairs and purple eyes." I tell them causing them to go rigid again.

"It sounds like 02." Lady Une says. 02 huh. Yep. This is Danniel alright. My sister has a knack into getting in such situations.

"So what do you want us to do" Noin asks.

"Capture him. But do not harm him" I tell them "or there will be consequences." Don't worry sister. You will soon be home.

"It will be our honor to help you. I no We pledge our loyality to you" Trezie says and it is echoed by everyone. I extend y powers but could only find truth.

'So now I have a whole military of another world at my disposal. Just great'

**End.**

**So this was second chapter. I may not be able to update before next month. My half yearlys are here.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review**


	3. Meeting a shifter

**A/N: Please enjoy. Relena knows about Duo. Not at first but yes she knows about Duo's world and Duo. The mission is here. Third chapter.**

**Parings: 1X2 3X4 6X5X13 side(friendly or brotherly) OCX2 6X2X13 3X2 RX2 5X2**

**Warning: Female! Duo. Gender-bending. OOCness and AU, at least semi.**

**Disclaimer: So sorry I forgot. I do not and will never own Gundam wing. Their maintenance is too high**.

**Quatre's POV-**

We are currently running in the OZ headquarters. Our mission was to retrieve the information. Duo was to do this. I am the distraction. Trowa is back up.

The mission was going successfully but somewhere something went wrong and the alarms went off. And now I am running toward the exit.

It is a surprise that I encountered no OZ soldiers on my way out. Wait. What is this?

The room was opened. It was large. I could see a large table surrounded by the top of OZ. Lady Une, Zeches, Trezie, Noin and a few more officers.

I move my eyes to looks around. My eyes fell on a man with black hair. He is recognisable. Is that Kaname? Here. Why? And why is he associated with Oz?

My thoughts were cut short as the building shook. Ok need to run. Looks like Duo is ready with his explosives. I run toward the exit where Trowa is waiting for us.

I see Trowa. He is alone. No sign of Duo.

"Trowa" I call and he turns to face me.

"Quarter" he calls out. "Are you all right" I guess he is freaked out by the blood on my clothes.

"Yes. The blood is not mine" I tell him as he lets out a sigh of relief. His face softens as he claims my lips with his.

"Break it out guys" the voice startles us causing us to break our lip lock. We look to see Duo clutching his side. Blood oozing from his side.

"Duo. Are you alright?" I ask him. He is not really looking good. Way too pale. Well more so than ever now.

"I'm alright guys. Just a scratch." He tells us but even he knows we don't believe him. Now Duo never lies doesn't mean he does not always tells the whole truth

"Guys let's just get out. There are on our trails" he tells us. All three of us get into the car as Trowa drives us away.

**OZ Room Trezie's POV-**

I could tell this meeting is going really well.

I can see all of OZ soldier present are really serious. Probably to make a good impression on Kaname.

In between I see Kaname's eyes move to door. Some blond hairs are seen peeking. How did he do it. Can he sense us?

Next second a girl with shoulder length red hairs enter. She looked about 19 years. Really tall. Could rival Une on height. She stood really erect. Her posture was perfect. Her forest green eyes were hard and cold. No wonder by all the fighting she has seen. Darwin is not known to be merciful. They have defeated every planet in this universe and other dimensions. We were spared as we are still fighting among ourselves. Everyone knows that Darwin's force is invincible.

"They were here" she says. Her voice was clear but it carried a threatening tone to it. "Your soldiers ran away like puppies" She continued.

"EVERYONE" Kaname calls as murmur begins among officers. "She is Alexia Dawn. One of high generals of Darwin."

A high general. And a girl to top it all. I guess she read my thoughts.

"In Darwin gender doesn't matter. What matter is strength" She warns us. She must be powerful to have a position like this.

"I saw him" She says to Kaname. "He's the same. Long hairs. Same eyes. I can confirm your doubts. He is the Gundam pilot 02." Is she reading our thoughts?

"Yes I am" Her voice startles me. She sounded amused. Then she turns to Kaname, all serious. "Let me go to retrieve him." She asks.

"Not now Alex. Have patience. He is doing something." He informs us. "Give him a week. After we go and retrieve him."

"Oh and how do you know?" Asks Noin.

"If it was not the case he would have taken down the protection and illusion to fight. I'm sure he recognised Alex's energy signature." He informs us.

Well we wait and see.

**Third person's POV-**

There was complete silence in the car.

'I'm sure it was Alex' I tell Eve.

'Yes. It was her signature.' She informs back. Duo moves his body such that he is facing out of the window.

Meanwhile the silence was ticking Quatre off.

"Duo" Quatre calls. "Are you all right?"

"Huh" Duo asks startled. "Of course what could be wrong." He says with forced cheerfulness in his voice but no one notices. "I'm alright. Just thinking what prank to pull on Wufei next." He informs

"Oh" Quatre says. 'Thank god it's just this' Quatre thinks to himself.

"Let's stop here. This looks like a good camping spot. Don't you agree Trowa" The small blond asks his silent companion.

"Yes let's" Trowa answers.

They all shifts out of the car.

"I and Trowa will set up the tent. Duo just sit here." Quatre says. When he sees Duo open his mouth to protest he continue. "No Duo. You can't help. Your wound has just stopped bleeding after bandage. We don't want you to tax it." Duo just closes his mouth and nods.

The tent is setup in no time.

**Duo's POV-**

As I sit there I watch Trowa and Quatre set up the tent my thoughts wonder to the energy I felt in base.

'Eve, do you really think they are here?' I ask the spirit inside me. 'Yes child both me and Lucifer thinks that they are here.' She consoles me.

"Duo. Trowa made dinner." I hear Quatre's voice. 'Talk to you later Eve.' I tell the spirit.

"Are you alright Duo? Do you need help." He asked me. His big blue eyes looking at me.

"Yes Quatre" I tell him. Dinner was not a silent affair. Far from it. I and Quatre tried to engage Trowa in a conversion.

"Well looks like it's time to go to sleep." Trowa informs us.

"Yes. Let's" I backs him up.

We all move to the tent. I take the place nearest to the opening of the tent.

I can sense magical creatures in the forest. 'Shifters' Lucifer provides me. 'Yes I know.' Were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

At midnight I woke up duo to disturbance. I looked at y braid to see it as a lovely white colour with some flaked of black.

I hurriedly got out of the tent and went to nearby lake. The night was really cold.

Fortunately the moon was full and provided the much needed light. I looked in water to see my real form. Really small. Well four-five inches shorter than Quatre and Eve says I will not grow more than two or three inches due to my powers. My hairs were a contrast of white and light blue with some flakes of black thrown in the mix. My eyes were reddish-violet.

I look down at my wrist to see that the band had come loose. I breathe a sigh of relief. Just then a wave of nascence hit me making me fall to my knees. I forgot that this device also stopped this nascence. Although not fully but to some degree.

Even through the fog in my mind I am able to fasten the band again thus regaining my illusion form.

Then just from the corner of my eyes I see a shadow pass from behind the trees. I tense.

"No need to fear me." a melodious voice says as a big black wolf comes out from behind the trees.

I clutch a dagger in my hand, ready to defend if the wolf attacks. The wolf was bigger than a horse.

"I am not here to cause you any trouble Danniel." The wolf says.

"How do you know me?" I ask the wolf. The wolf looks amused. Damn.

"I saw you transform. And your smell is still the same." It says to me. "I want you to trust me and my pack." The wolf says.

'Can I trust the' I ask the spirit. 'Yes. He is sincere in intentions and means us no harm' Eve informs me. I decide to take her advice and come out of my defensive position.

The wolf then turns into a red haired boy, with green eyes.

"Surprise" he says. My throat contracts as moisture gathers in my eyes.

"H-Hiroto" I ask in danger of being wrong. In next second he has his arms around me.

"How are you Danniel? Sis?" he asks me. It causes me to cry. I have not seen for nine years.

"F-Fine." I tell him. "How are things back home." I ask him. Even if we have nothing to bind us to one another we Darwins consider each other family. I miss them all. 'You will see them soon' Eve comforts me.

"Good. Everything has settled." He tells me. "When Natasha lost you we tried to find you and now we have. Let's take you home." He tells me.

"Wait. I have some things to settle, Give me a week and then come after me. With Alex." I tell him.

"So you know Alex is here." He states.

"Yeah I felt her energy earlier." I tell him. "Just give me this week. Listen after this week try to make a deal with earth and try to meet me at the summit. From there we will see what to do." I tell him.

I see in the corner to see the sun coming up. "Should I come with you?" he asks. 'He's asking if I am in danger'

"No it's alright."I tell him 'I am not in danger' was the meaning of my words and I think he caught up.

"Alright." He says before changing forms and running away.

I walk back to the came to see Trowa already up. He looks up with his green eyes at me.

"Duo." He begins "Where were you?" he asks.

"Gone to lake to take a walk." I tell him and see him analysing me. After a few minutes he looks at my face. "Just don't tax your injury further." He informs me and moves to pack as Quatre comes out of tent looking like he just woke. After this we contact Heero in the nearby town to pick us up.

**End**

**Finally done with another chapter. Tokyo10. Thanks for pointing my mistakes. Actually my spell-check had a problem with me. Every time I typed the correct spellings it changed it and I didn't even know. I finally called a friend to fix it and he did.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Should I post a one-shot about Duo's life before as the pilot in L2 or include it in the fic. Please tell me.**


	4. One truth comes out

**A/N: Please enjoy. Relena knows about Duo. Not at first but yes she knows about Duo's world and Duo. The mission is here. Update finally.**

**Parings: 1X2 3X4 6X5X13 side(friendly or brotherly) OCX2 6X2X13 3X2 RX2 5X2 Warning: Female! Duo. Gender-bending. OOCness and AU, at least semi.**

**Disclaimer: So sorry I forgot. I do not and will never own Gundam wing. Their maintenance is too high.**

**To Brystak2000. 07-ghosts. I don't know. Want me to include it? I can if you want.**

**Duo's POV-**

I see Quatre come out of the camp. He and Trowa start to pack the camp. They are so much in sync it hurt to see. It reminds me of Solo.

I was so lost in the thoughts that I did not register the horn of a car. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and tenses. I whirl around ready to punch whosever it is but my fist is caught in his eyes. Black eyes staring in my purple ones. I relax to see that it is only Wufei.

"You alright Maxwell?" he ask me.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I tell him

"Don't try so hard or your brain will burst," he tells me. 'Asshole' I think . 'I want to see his reaction when he sees I am a girl. I bet it will be entertaining.'

"So let's go back." I tell him to avert the talk from current topic.

"Yeah let's"

**At safe house. Heero's POV-**

"The mission was success" Trowa says startling me from thoughts. At the same time Duo hands me a disk.

"It contains all the information we need." Quatre said.

I nodded at him. Actually I was a little distracted to see Duo and Wufei interact. I felt a swell of emotion that I could associate as jealousy. But why would I be jealous of them?

It cannot allow to happen. I need to quench it before it gets out of hand.

The following six days we did a number of missions. We were all sitting in the lobby of the safe house when Duo switched on the TV.

"Duo. Switch it off." I commanded him.

"AAA Hee-chan, but I want to watch TV." He wines looking incredibly cute. Wait. What am I thinking. He is not cute.

From the corner of my eyes I see Quatre and Trowa cuddle. "Let him watch it Yuy or we will never get peace and quiet." Wufei's comment causes anger to built up in me.

"Aww Wu-man. Don't be like this. Just for this watch out for ants in your bed at night." Duo's comment causes me to smirk.

_"Trezie. Leader of OZ has agreed for a peace treaty with the Sanq kingdom."_ We hear just as Duo changes the channel.

"Wait Duo. Wait Duo. Change the channel back." I ask him. He pouts but does it.

_"Let's hear it from him." The image shifts to show Trezie and Zeches but without his mask._

_"Is it true that you have agreed for the treaty?" the reporter asks._

_"Yes" Trezie replies. " Both me and Millardo have agreed for the same."_

"Holy." Quatre says. "This will end the war."

_"Is it true that you are Millardo Peacecraft? Older brother of Relena Peacecraft?" the reporter asks_

_"Yes" the blond haired man replies. " And both I and Trezie will sign the treaty tomorrow in the Sanq castle with some special guests." He continued._

_"Special guests?" The reporter asks._

_"Yes" Trezie replies. "You will know it tomorrow." He says and both of them walks away with a heard of reporters after them._

"Well this was interesting." Duo comments. I have to agree. It was.

**Duo's POV-**

'A peace treaty' Eve asks me. 'Can the guest be Kane?'

'Can be' I agreed. I took in the surprised looks of everyone around me. 'Can't say I am disappointed. After all I was the one who told Hiroto to get them to sign the treaty.' I reply.

I jumped out of my skin when the phone next to me rang. I composed myself and picked it up.

"Hello." I ask.

_"Duo?"_ the voice on the other end calls.

"Relena?" I ask my female best friend. Can say it was pure accident how she found out I was female and I ended up telling her everything. 'You can say that again.' Lucifer says.

_"Duo"_ she calls again. I guess I spaced out.

"What is it Relena?" I ask her.

"Is it Relena." Heero asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Put the phone down." He commanded. He still does not like Relena even though she has stopped her stalkish behaviour.

"At least listen to why she has called." I ask him. He looks ready to kill me but I am not backing down now.

"Fine." He mutters darkly and goes away. I shrug and decide to talk to Relena. 'Even if I like him he is an asshole.'

"What is it Relena?" I ask her .

_"You see you gundam pilots need to be present in the meeting." She says. "That is one of the conditions for the treaty to take effect."_

"Ah. I will try my best to bring them all." I reply.

"Thank you" she replies as she puts down the receiver.

"I will tell Heero." Trowa says as he stands up and walks away.

"I better go and pack." Quarter says and leaves.

"I am going to do the same." Wufei says and leaves. I stand up to do the same.

**Next day-**

We were all sitting in the lobby with our suitcases, even Heero when the doorbell rang.

I open the door to see Hiroto standing there. 'What is he doing here?' I ask eve but he beats her to answer.

"I am here to accompany you all to the castle." He says.

We all come out to see a luxury limo waiting for us with Relena standing I front of the lime. I move forward to embrace her.

"If you are done I would like to move." Came the voice from inside the car. A big wolf, as big as a horse comes out. It was female from the voice. The coat was a bloody red colour, with blue eyes. Her aura screamed of demon.

She looks over us and her eyes widens as she sees us. I give her a small wave of my hand.

I could feel other pilot's jaws hitting the earth from seeing a wolf this big.

Suddenly the wolf strikes forward and knocks me on the floor. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Heero had taken out his gun and was ready to fire.

"Heero. Don't fire." I cry out. I could feel his surprise. But he complies.

"Duo. The wolf would kill you." Quatre said.

"I don't think it will harm me." I tell them just as the wolf licks my cheek.

This causes everyone to relax.

"I, no we missed you Danni." The wolf says.

"Would you mind getting up from me." I ask her.

She wordlessly gets up and back in the car.

"What was that Duo?" Trowa asks. I could feel their confusion.

"Everything will be clear after the treaty." I tell them as Hiroto helps me up.

"You will sit in the back with Relena and Alex. Boys will sit with me." He tells me.

"Wait. Maxwell is a boy as well. This is injustice to us." Wufei cries. Hiroto glares at me as if it is my entire fault.

"Didn't tell them?" he asks me.

"No" I tell him smirking.

"Didn't tell us what?" Heero asks.

"That I am a girl." I answer. An eer silence settles. Suddenly Wufei's cry of "What?" breaks it.

"What happened, Wufei? Surprised that an onna can be this strong?" I ask him.

"What? How?" he seems to be at a loss of words.

**Heero's POV-**

"This is insane." Trowa replies when he comes out of the shock.

"Yeah" I reply trying to compose my calm. Duo. A girl. How? Even if he ur she looked like one I would have never guessed.

**Duo's POV-**

'That went well' I tell Eve as I felt both her and Lucifer laugh. 'I would say it went better than fine' Lucifer says.

I looked up at the sky. 'A storm is about to approach.' I concluded even if the sky was clear.

I enter the limo to see both Alex and Relena sitting inside.

"What happened?" Relena asked.

"They found out I was a girl," I reply.

"Damn I missed this." She tells me.

"You can watch the video later." I tell them.

"You recorded it?" Alex replies.

"Not me. Hiroto." I confirm.

"Oh. By the way you need to tell me how you and Relena got to know each other and how she found out your secret." She tells me as I sigh.

"It's a long story." I tell her.

"We have time." She replies and I begin to tell her.

**At a secret place. Unknown POV-**

"What's the news Silen?" a dark voice filled with malice asked. It could send shivers down anyone's back.

"We found the Dagon" came the answer.

"Good." The owner of the first voice sounded pleased.

"Soon old man Kami and Hades both will learn that they were wrong to exclude me from her life. I will have my sister back as well as my revenge." Same voice declared.

"If you want to do it then cool down. I know what your father Kami did was wrong but same thing my father Hades also did. I also want my sibling back. But you need to calm down." Came another voice but this time sweet. It continued but in an evil voice. "Revenge is a dish best served cold after all."

**END**

**Me: Finally done. Took me forever to type. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Duo: Took you long enough.**

**Me: *Startled* Where did you come from?**

**Duo: From the fic. Duh**

**Me: *freaked out* OK. Guys, Do you guys find 07-Ghosts elements in this fic? Please tell me. Do you want it?**

**Duo: I am going back home.**

**Me: Ah. Hey wait for me. Please.**


End file.
